Ice Shards
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: One assignment leads to another, but he questions why it lead to this one. This average day, our youngest taicho goes undercover in order to protect the NCIS team. But, if acting like a child is such a pain, why does he not mind with a certain man?
1. Assignments

i dont have a vast knowledge, nor do i own Bleach. i dont own NCIS. if some of the characters r off, i apologize in advanced. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ice Shards:  
Chapter One;  
Assignments"

It was yet another day in the Soul Society. Calm, and quiet, and with no reports of hallows, one would believe it might continue to be this way. "MADARAMEE, MATSUMOTOO! MY OFFICE!" A voice echoed through the seireitei (sry if i misspelled it).

Both Rangiku and Ikkaku rushed to the office of Toshiro Hitsugaya, whose head was on his desk, hands on his head, clenching his hair, and judging by the temperature of the room, felt like tearing it out by how angry he was.

Rangiku was practically called down every other day, however, the squad eleven captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, had asked him to keep an eye on his third seat for the day so he could get through the large stack of paperwork on his desk without having to worry about him tearing everything and everyone else apart. The captain agreed in order to keep him sane, and in all truth, he was close to done with his work so, he didn't mind as long as it was _only_ a day.

They both stood in front of his desk, arms behind their backs, and a straight face on, being used to the tantrums. "Yes, Captain?" They questioned, calmly.

The young taicho looked up from his desk, his eyes fighting to calm the anger and annoyance in them, taking a few deep breaths before straightening his posture, and looking up at the twosome in a serious tone. He lifted a letter that was left on his desk. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, pointing at it.

They looked at each other, both carrying a face of confusion, before turning back at the captain. "Um,...a letter?" Ikkaku questioned with a shrug, while both he and Rangiku smiled nervously.

Toshiro slowly stood up, the letter at his side. "Do you know who it's from?" He questioned. The twosome stared at each other, then looked back at the white head, shrugging. "It is supposedly from Yamamoto!" He stated. The two seemed way off track. "Keyword is 'supposedly.'" He stated, walking around his desk and standing in front of them. He gave Matsumoto the letter. "Read it aloud!" He ordered her.

She looked at him, his strict and demanding tone shining in his eyes, then took the letter, unfolding it, and began to read. "To Taicho of the 10th Squad of Gotai 13: Hitsugaya Toshiro." She started. "I understand that you've been kept in a boring position holding the grounds here, but an excellent job has been done! However, as of today, I hand you an assignment! In the human world, the Naval Criminal Investigation team of a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is investigating a murder of a marine petty officer, murdered by a psychopathic human, and one of Aizen's recently discovered followers. I know they can handle the crazy one on their own, but I am more worried about what Aizen intends to do with them such time they learn of his existence. Therefore, I have put on a plan of action that is meant not just your expertise, but also your characteristics necessary." She continued.

He nodded, then turned to Ikkaku. "Now, you read the rest!" He ordered.

Ikkaku, just as confused as where this was leading, took the sheet of paper from Rangiku, then continued where she left off. "I know you of all people will not like this, but I ask you do it anyways, for the mission is crucial! We have located their next target! This family is heading into adoption soon, so the mission is now simple: if such time the family can't be saved, act as a witness for the NCIS team, and lead them so that they don't know of this one of Aizen's forces. Keep them targeted on the sociopath, and protect them from Aizen" Ikkaku looked up from the paper. "Sounds like you have a big mission!" He exclaimed.

Toshiro's eye twitched. "Read the last part of it!" He muttered.

The baldy looked back at the paper, looking at the small, final paragraph. "This part is vital, and is important so no one suspects anything. REMEMBER: You must act like a child! I know you don't regularly do so, so if not that, act like one who's seen troubles when meeting the parents, and if ever faced with being a witness, act scared when meeting them, and be careful as to not rouse the attention on yourself. Much obliged! Commander Yamamoto." He finished.

By this time, the two were confused, wanting to laugh, really, but were being glared at by Toshiro as they were just trying put together the puzzle pieces. "Alright! Which one of you forged it? Answer me, now!" He ordered.

The two stood there, surprised. Toshiro stood steady, his foot tapping on the floor, impatiently as the room's temperature dropped. Ikkaku just gave him a bewildered glance, seeming lost, still. "Sorry, Taicho, I didn't know anything about this until...well, right now, actually." He answered, handing the younger one the letter, trying not to laugh.

Toshiro took it before glancing at Rangiku. She just seemed slightly startled, before composing herself. "Same as Madarame! Sorry, Captain!" She said.

The young taicho let out a troubled sigh, making his way back to his desk with his head down. If Madarame did it, he'd already be seeking forgiveness with candy or toys, and he knew Rangiku would take pride in her pranks, so this meant she hadn't bothered; not like this, anyways. "You're excused! But if you hear your names again, you had better hope this isn't your handy work!" He threatened with a glare of ice.

The twosome nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, Toshiro took out the last letter from Yamamoto that led him to the Shawlong. He looked over the letter, and every basic word he could find, only to find that they matched perfectly. "Damn it!" He yelled, slamming his fist on his desk, nearly making it crack.

The room itself was turning into ice, and one could easily tell that this is where you want to stop pissing him off. He was in the worst of moods he had been in for centuries. He had to act like a child; one thing he was not. He had to act scared of a murder/murderer; one thing he was used to. And, to top it all of, he had to act like he had faith in humans that, according to the files he read about shortly after reading the letter, were more than likely going to make his head explode within a day. "WHY DID KAMI HAVE TO CURSE ME WITH THIS? !" He yelled to the sky above.

Toshiro got up, rubbing his temples, trying to think of things that could calm him before freezing the whole building solid. He began to pace in the iced room, the ice beginning to disappear, and he was slowly beginning to calm. He had begun to re-convince himself about the mission. At least it wasn't when he was called in, and was said it was because he was cute; that was the worst, and half the seireitei had colds because of how pissed off he was.

The ice was gone now, and he had actually been considering the assignment. Yes, he'd have to make himself look like an opposite of himself, but if it kept them away from Aizen's forces, he supposed he didn't have a choice in the matter; besides, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious to see how pathetic their investigation would be. That made him place on his best smirk, wondering how entertaining the humans would be.

There came a knock at his door, bringing himself to return to return to his neutral expression. He turned towards it, then replied. "Come in!" He called. The door opened, and he had found his lieutenant standing in the doorway, a letter in her hand. "What is it, Rangiku?" He asked, looking at her dead on in the eyes, easily ignoring her attractions.

She seemed rather serious this time, meaning things were either going to get bad, or worse. However you put it, it wasn't going to be a happy ending, more than likely. "I just found a letter from Yamamoto. He gave me the similar details to your mission, and claimed that I was meant to act as your social worker." She told him, handing him the letter.

Of course, he read it over, and found himself annoyed once again. _"Not what I need..."_

* * *

hope you'll keep reading!


	2. Holding Out

"Chapter Two;  
Holding Out"

A few days at the orphanage proved it as a challenge to act as a child, but he was trying to see what sports he remembered from Kurosaki's school, so it wasn't all that bad; no matter how annoying the boys were. It wasn't winter, but it was autumn, making it the beginning of the school year, and placing him in the classes. He was an attentive student, trying his best to see how he could blend in with the culture; he soon found out that doing so makes you as much of a stand out as in Japan.

As for Matsumoto, she was holding out pretty well except for one part of the new job; the paperwork. She had no one to do it with, and with the job, she was marked as a nonalcoholic. It was stressing her to no end, and she was denied of any sake, but instead given the ground brown drink known as coffee. She knew her Taicho's tea was strong, but this beat it in a number a ways, and she was disgusted; sadly, it was the only thing keeping her focused, otherwise, she'd be offered more.

Finally, a week after the assignment began, it was the day the couple was meant to come in, and they were trying to play there part. The lieutenant was posted as the current social worker, so she could help them find the child they wanted; one interested in sports, willing to learn, and in dire need of a family; as one can guess, finding a child in about fifth or sixth grade, like that, was very challenging. Her taicho was meant to represent one of these children.

The two came in. Of course, our marine came in, in his uniform, cover off, and by the looks of things, he was a general. Next to the regular attire of the marines, his skin was a pasty peach color, his eyes were green, and his buzz cut hair a gentle blond.

His wife, as most would have, had a great, curved figure, and a flawless face. Her skin was Italian tanned skin, brown eyes, and brownish-black, straightened hair. She was wearing black heels, a dull purple, wavy skirt that went to low thighs, a vibrant, yellow blazer with a brown hand bag hanging over her right shoulder.

They approached Rangiku, who pulled off a nice smile at the nick of barely, wondering how funny it would be to see her taicho acting like a child; it was giving her the giggles throughout the whole week. The fukutaicho had her pulled up, into a pony tail, glasses placed over her face. Her blouse was tight against her large breast, which caused many a people, mainly men, to stare at her. She wore black dress pants, and black heels, as well.

She looked very convincing, and now, her show debut begins. "Good afternoon!" She said, holding out her hand, with a warm smile on her face.

The marine husband shook it. "Thank you, ma'am!" He said with a nod.

His wife shook it, a grin on her face. "Hello! I'm presuming you're Miss Ronalds?" She questioned.

Matsumoto only chuckled as she returned her hand to grasping the clipboard she had in her arms. "Call me Michelle! I'm guessing you're the Riverdales!" She stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" The general said with a nod, smiling.

She chuckled once again. "Well, welcome! I'm sure you'll enjoy the group we've brought!" She started as she walked them down one of the halls. "As promised, we kept to the age group you asked for, but do keep in mind, those who have come most recent can be a bit neutral of the surroundings, so don't be so quick to exclude them, and if there are any troubles, I'll be right outside the door." She told them.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Riverdale told her as they approached the room to the play area. They were let in to what appeared to be like a gymnasium. They sat themselves in the seats on by the wall near the corner closest to the door, looking out at the kids. Of course, most boys, seeing as how they wanted a son, but there were still girls in the mix of athletics.

"Well, what do ya think, so far?" The general asked his wife.

She turned to him. "They all seem nice, but," she looked back at them, slowly. "I don't know! I just don't." She said.

They watched them for a good fifteen minutes more, until Toshiro had finally noticed them. He could think of several ways to approach, but decided to look like the smart child amongst the others.

He advanced towards them, acting shy and questioning by expression, taking slow, uneven steps. Unknown to them about this, he stopped, staring at the from their left side, his body almost against the wall. "Is there a problem?" He asked in a shy voice.

They looked at him, only slightly startled, but gave him a small smile. "No, sir! Just observing!" The general said.

Toshiro tilted his head to the side, still acting confused. "You mean the other kids?" He questioned. They nodded. He looked forward at the others, leaning back against the wall. "Well, April really likes soccer, and she's a great athlete, don't get me wrong, but she really likes to push it in everyone's faces, sometimes, so I try to avoid games with her!" He started, pointing at the girl who had just kicked the soccer ball into the goal. "Then there's Ricky, or Ricardo, how he prefers. He's a good football player, but he tends to not let others play with him, unless they're at his level." He chuckled to himself, giving them a warm smile. "Even so, he can be kind, if you give a big enough chance." He explained, with an even larger grin.

The two looked at each other, then at him. "What's your name?" Mrs. Riverdale asked, in a soft, sweet voice.

The white head looked back at them, slightly surprised, before laughing nervously, and placing a hand behind his head. "Gomen-I mean, sorry! My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but some of my friends like calling me Shiro." He introduced, laughing, briefly with the goofiest of all smiles. _"May as well commit suicide while I'm at it!"_ He thought.

They smiled. "Nice to meet you, Toshiro!" Mr. Riverdale said. The taicho shook his hand, happily.

He decided to act a bit curious, and stared down at the purple medal. "A purple heart?" He questioned.

The marine looked down at it, then looked back at him. "Yes, sir!"

"What does it mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

He let out a light chuckle, a warm smile on his face. "It means you've been wounded in battle; in my case, three times." He said.

He only tilted his head to the other side. "Navy or marine core?" He asked.

"Marines." They answered.

Hitsugaya had done a good job so far, and had done better by acting embarrassed; scratching the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Sorry! I've had interest in the marine core, and I've met three naval officers, already, so it's kind of hard for me to tell." He explained, looking down at the floor.

They looked at each other, and smiled, before turning back to him. "No worries! I get that a lot!" Toshiro smiled, even though he knew they were only being modest. "I'm General Isac Riverdale!" He introduced, standing up with his wife. "And this is my wife, Carol." He through in.

She smiled warmly at him while he only laughed, playfully. "It's very nice to meet you!" He said, bowing. He knew the stares were on, so he straightened his posture. "Gomenasai. I'm so used to it, I seem to forget Americans aren't accustomed to it; I'm from Karakura, Japan, so this is just a basic way of showing respect, for us, however, I always forget that doing it here is unnatural." He explained, nervously, looking away, and feeling embarrassed.

They only chuckled. "It's alright! I've always found myself drawn to other customs." Carol, as she was called, admitted.

He looked back, just in time to see her husband smile. "Yeah, besides; I've got three buddies from China! Culture's not that different." He proclaimed.

He seemed surprised. "Oh, I didn't know that it was similar. I always thought there were many differences within all countries, but I guess that's not entirely true." He said, letting out a laugh.

Before anything, a basket ball flew past them, hit the wall, and rolled its way next to the white-headed taicho. "Come on, throw the ball back!" One of the kids complained.

Toshiro only smirked, before picking up the ball, and dribbling it a few times, before holding it firmly in his hands, and allowing his fingers to roam the rough edges. "Excuse me!" He said, bowing his head, before turning around. "Nice meeting you!" He said, running off, and dribbling the ball.

The had laughed while he had done so, but had found themselves staring as he joined their game, getting passed the defense, and scoring a basket, left-handedly. They were actually quite impressed.

They left after a few more seconds of watching Toshiro show off, then made their way to Michelle/Matsumoto, who was standing outside the door, just like she said she would. "Would like to make another appointment, or-"

"No ma'am, we've already chosen the one we want!" Isac said.

Rangiku, slightly surprised, let out a sigh of defeat. "This way!" She said, walking over to the office.

* * *

i kno tht this is focusing on Toshiro, but no worries! Gibbs and the gang will b seen nxt chap.


	3. homicidal conjecture

"Chapter Three;  
Homicidal Conjecture"

The photos snapped at the corpse's face. This was really irritating Gibbs! More than two months on this case, and all they had were dead bodies piling up in the morgue, very little forensic evidence, suspects with very tight alibis, and a case that only got hot whenever whenever a new body was found. This made a total of twelve victims, and they had barely anything to go on.

McGee stood up, just getting an ID with his fingerprint scanner. "Victim #12 is Corporal Commander Angelo Monetarie. Works in Quantico. Went on leave two months ago, was meant to ship out tomorrow. No wife, no kids, parents are dead, only sibling is in the Whisper Ridge Behavioral Health System for the passed five years. CO is a General Isac Riverdale, also stationed in Quantico." He explained.

Ducky and Palmer had just finished bagging up what was left of the bloody carcass that was left of the former Commander, then began their way to put it into the truck. It was at this time Gibbs began his orders. "McGee, get back to NCIS, see what you can dig up on Commander Monterie! DiNozzo, visit his brother-"

"See if he might know anyone who might have been trying to kill him, or know how he's connected to the other victims, on it!" He said, beginning to walk off with McGee.

"Ziva, go to his house, see if you can find out anything!" He said, putting away his notepad.

The Israeli woman followed Gibbs as he made his way to the car, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "And what about you?" She asked.

Gibbs gave off a slight cock of the head, his expression remaining dull. "Gonna see what his CO says." He answered, before getting in, and driving off.

- With Tony

The senior field agent made his way through the white walled asylum halls before being allowed into a room. He was staring at a brown head who looked like he had been tugging at his hair for what seemed like hours on end.

The guy turned at him, staring at him through the bars, looking slightly berserk. "Are you another one of the torturers?" He asked, smirking. "Last time I saw him with the needle, I made sure he knew what it felt like." He assured the Italian man.

DiNozzo kept his composure, only slightly turned by him. "No, Joey, I'm not! But I will turn into one if you refuse to help your brother!"

Joey seemed shocked, and, like a gorilla, he made his way over to the bars only a few feet away from where the man sat. "Something's wrong with Angelo?" He asked.

"Afraid so!" Anthony answered, calmly.

He seemed worried. "Did someone hurt him?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, and I need your help to find out who." He replied. "My name is very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, of NCIS; stands for-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service; Angelo said you guys will always help!" Joey finished, practically bouncing up and down.

Now he was a little uncomfortable. "Yeah!" He said, awkwardly. "Can you tell me about your brother? Friends, enemies...?" He was waiting for another word to fill in the blanks.

Joey tilted his head to the side, very slowly, looking at the young agent in awe. "Oh, no enemies! Angelo always kind to everyone, but can never find girlfriend; they always fall for Rocheart. Brother's closest friend is Isac; talks about him like he was a second brother; even came in once. Nice man! Once had boy who came in, but never remembered his name." He explained.

Tony couldn't help a cringe as he wrote this down. "Yeah, well, if you do remember, Joey, ask one of the girls to use a phone, and give me a call, okay?" He told him, handing him his card.

Joey nodded, taking the card. "I will! Find bad guy soon, k?" He told the Italian man as he stood up.

"I will!" DiNozzo said, leaving.

- With Ziva

She couldn't find anything but items she knew would help Ducky with a profile on the Commander, but next to that, nothing stood out, except what she found in the floor boards of the closet. A scrapbook with him and another man, who seemed to be more than friends by the looks of it. She was only hoping it would get them farther than they had started off with the other eleven victims.

- With Gibbs

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs just came upon a suburban home where he saw a man in a black winter coat, camouflage pants, and combat boots, hugging a woman who you could only guess was his wife. "General!" He called. The twosome looked towards him. "Have a minute?" He asked, showing them his badge.

After explaining how they found the commander, the general stood his ground, but he was in disbelief. "Can't believe it; no one hated Angelo. No one! Who would do something like that?" He questioned just as a yellow school bus came up.

"Yeah, well that's what I'm here to find out, General!" He answered as someone got off the bus.

Right there was a boy with white hair, pale skin, and turquoise eyes, wearing a navy blue, button up winter jacket, with the same color belt around his waist. Underneath, blue jeans were seen, and were firmly fit onto the small body of the boy, while black were on his feat. There was a white scarf hanging around his neck, and a pair of red goggles strapped around his head, and firmly resting on his forehead. You could barely see them due to his hands being in his pockets, but the gloves were a firm black.

"Toshiro!" His mother called, rushing up to the young one. He smiled in turn, making his way to her, and hugging her happily. This was, much to the boy's relief, _after_ the bus left. The woman soon released him, looking down at him with utter joy. "How was school?" She asked.

The boy smiled. "Great! We got our first major project in social studies, and our coach finally got us started on basketball!" He replied, excitedly.

The woman laughed. "That's great! What's the assignment?" She asked.

He smile only grew. "We get to choose the person who inspires us the most, then write an essay and make a poster for them.." He told her, happily.

The woman only chuckled. "Well, I hope your father has time for interviews!" She said, letting out a few more chuckles.

The little warrior turned to Gibbs and his father, both of whom were staring at him; only difference between them was that Isac was smiling, while the agent seemed only curious.

- Toshiro's POV

I could tell that it was Gibbs, simply by memorizing his picture. I wish it could be under different circumstances, but since it wasn't, I continued to act like the curious child they knew me as, walking up to Agent Gibbs with a questioning look of innocence, before turning to my 'father,' keeping the look I just had, but hinting in curiosity. "Dad, who is this?" I asked, seeming completely lost. _"Oh, Kami-sama, make this act end, already!"_ I prayed, mentally. I lived, though.

The general just smiled at me, before walking forward to hug me. I regretted being shorter than him, but I leaned upward, and hugged the man. It didn't seem odd to me, anymore; I got used to it because of how Hinamori used to hug me, but everything else they did because they believed I was a child, I would have rather died twice.

Once he was done, he placed a hand on my shoulder, then looked up at the ex-marine. "This is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" He introduced. He smiled at me, while I acted confused as ever; curse the day Yamamoto gave me this mission! "Agent Gibbs," he said, looking down at me, "my son," he added, rubbing the top of my head. I acted like a child, yet again, and began to laugh a little. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." He finished, backing off, finally.

I stayed as I was, but gave him a light bow. "Nice to meet you!" I said.

He smiled, before looking back at the general. "Adopted?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir!" We said at the same time. I only allowed myself to laugh with him.

Once the guffaw was done and over with, he looked down at me with seriousness, and a hint of concern. "Son, how about you head inside until we're done; I'll help you start that project of yours!" He told me.

I'm no idiot, and could easily see that he wanted to make the matters private, but I had to make sure I did get the information for my report. So, I gave him a nod, before hugging him again, smiling, almost painfully, then running inside. Little he knew, though, I left a spectra moth on him.

- Regular POV

The General looked back at Gibbs once his son entered the house. "This isn't something he has to know about, Agent Gibbs; he's not even eleven yet! Toshiro is a pure soul with a heart of a marine." He told him, knowing that Agent Gibbs already had questions for the new residence of his house.

Gibbs cocked his head, a small smirk on his face, before staring with inquiry at him. "I believe that! What I don't believe is that Commander Monetarie was killed for no reason." He told him.

Riverdale pressed his lips together before looking back at the man. "Alright, listen! Angelo was a good man, but if there was one problem the men had with him, it was that he saw men." He said. "He had this boyfriend back a few months ago; they'd been together for a good few months, almost a year. They got into a fight, and the guy ended it. Maybe he's the guy you're looking for." He explained.

"This ex got a name, General?" Gibbs asked, tapping his pen on his notepad.

He sighed. "He called him Benny, but that's all I got; Angelo never gave me a last name!" He told him.

Gibbs smirked. "Okay!" He said, beginning to walk to his car.

"We done, sir?" The General questioned, his wife standing by him and glaring at the agent.

"For now." He said, driving off to get Ziva.

* * *

Yeah, I take forever, I know, but, I will try and update faster, and, if someone would b kind enough to point out the things Hitsugaya thought said or did that would annoy Gibbs in some degree, hopefully quicker. Later!

~ K. Fang-sama


	4. getting somewhere

"Chapter Four;  
Getting Somewhere"

- Toshiro's POV

As you could imagine, when Gibbs left, I made sure that the spectra moth went with Agent Gibbs. Apparently, within two days, they had been going through computer files, bank, credit card, and phone records, and had even gotten along with several interviews.

Within the two days, I not only got Matsumoto to get the commander to pass on, but I learned that the cell phone that 'Benny' used was a burn cell, that was probably thrown away. The forensics showed that he died while running in the forest, so it was easy to see that the killer wanted his victims to fear him. With the pictures, they barely got a description of the guy, and to top it all off, in a desperate attempt to save himself, he tried calling the house phone the night my parents attended my band concert; he didn't even get to leave a message because his cell was crushed.

That, they only just figured out, and according to a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he, Agent DiNozzo, and Agent McGee were coming over to our house to get the answering machine, and to see what else they could get from the family. My plan was to play innocent, as long as possible until I thought it necessary to make a scene. It was all set in my head, and now, the only help that I needed was for my stupid project I got from school.

I didn't exactly do a lot of research on marines, so I had plenty of questions for the general. Like the one I had near the time Gibbs showed up. "What do you go by? Any teachings or sayings?" I asked him. Like said, not a lot of research, so as you might have guessed, I was up to my neck in questions.

The man only smiled. "Two sayings, one teaching. The first is: 'We look after our own.' This isn't just the family by blood, but our buddies in the marine core soon become family, so we have to learn to take care of each other." He started. "Wish I could have done the same for Angelo, right now." He added.

I looked up at him, from my notepad, and gave him a look of sympathy before hugging him. "I'm sure if you knew, you'd give your life for him." I stated, sounding just as grieved. "I really liked Angelo, too!" I told him.

I could feel his smile form again, against my shoulder, before returning my embrace, and giving me a light squeeze. "I know son!" We released each other, and relaxed in our seats. "Giving up your life before letting your buddy take the hit is another meaning." I wrote that down, and tried my best to stay quiet about the commander. "A good teaching of the core is that you don't run away from the fire, but you go towards the bullets. Teaches us true courage, and sacrifice." He explained. Again, I wrote it down. "And our final saying is Semper Fi."

I raised an eyebrow. It sounded more Latin than it did English. I looked up at the man, as a simplest question I had all day came up. "What does that mean?" I asked him. Semper Fi? How would I know what that meant in Japanese or English, for that matter?

I heard him let out a light chuckle. I looked at him just in time to see the smirk form. "Tell you what," he started, looking down at me in a smug manner. "we make it through a Merry Christmas, this year, I'll tell you after you open your gifts!" He told me. Whenever he did this, it wasn't asking for a deal, it was the promise he'd make so that I don't spend that much time to myself, which meant for another three days, the Soul Society would have to live without a report.

I looked at him with the most convincing glare I could make as a fifth grader, and started to fume on him. "Meanie!" I shouted. He only laughed as I collected my work in my little tantrum. _"Only way this could get worse is if it were video taped, and broad casted to the entire Gotai 13."_ That's what was on my mind; I hated this mission, but I had to act, and if I was being watched by just the captains, I could imagine even Kuchiki losing his composure, and laughing at me!

I went to the closet near the front door, and put my things in my backpack, and, just as I was about to zip it up, a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled back. My 'mother,' was in the bathroom, cleaning, and my dad was trying to find things to make with dinner; it was late afternoon, after all. I went up to the door, and opened it, and, like any innocent child at the age I supposedly was, I stared at the three agents with a blank face that read only confusion.

The eldest male smiled. "Hey, Toshiro! Your dad home?" He asked. I only nodded. "We need to talk to him!" He said as the other two showed me there IDs and badges. I stood aside, and let them in. Once inside, I shut the door, preparing myself for anything, and everything, in my head.

I walked passed them, and ran for the kitchen. "Dad, Agent Gibbs is here! And he brought his friends with him!" I told him as he scanned the fridge.

- Gibbs' POV

The general was right about his kid! He was too innocent to be involved, but the thought didn't stop questions from popping up. I had to see if the kid knew anything, and I judging by the shout we heard as we came to the door, it was probably for the best I talked to him. "Hey, General, ya mind if I talk to Toshiro for a minute?" I asked.

"Yes, we would!" I turned to see Mrs. Riverdale standing there. "Our son has nothing to do with this." She sternly said, walking forward. "If you think that-"

"Mom!" I looked down to see the elementary kid run up to his mother, hold her hand, and tug on it, gently. "What if it's to help Angelo?" He questioned, tugging her arm, again. He looked back at me with a questioning face, and a pair of grieved eyes. "That's right, isn't it, Agent Gibbs?" He asked, looking like he may cry. I nodded at him, keeping a stern expression. His head began to turn between his mother and his father. "If I can help, than I want to!" He stated, if not, begging.

The General shook his head. "Toshiro, ya know ya don't have to." He told him, his voice very gentle.

The kid shook his head. "Yes, I do! 'We look after our own,' you said that you wanted to look after Angelo, and so do I!" He argued, beginning to tear up and gasping for breath. You could easily tell that he didn't fight with them, often, but something on his face told me it wasn't just because Corporal Commander Monterie was dead; something was on his mind, and it made him feel both responsible and guilty.

After a few stiff moments, I brought the young albino to the living room, and set him down. I gave him a few tissues, and a glass of water before beginning the interview. I could see that there was something going on.

- Toshiro's POV

I could read his skepticism through my whole act. He thought I was blaming myself for the death of the commander. Don't get me wrong, it'd be smart if I were to stay and talk, but I was the 'good boy,' so I didn't know anything happened until they got inside, then I acted like a crybaby. I listened to the general and my mother talk, of course, in shinigami form so they wouldn't see me, and heard about Benny.

I remembered the commander bringing him around, one time. I could see that he loved him, but Benny, as he called himself, I could tell had different things on his mind. But with my current assignment, I couldn't help him in the long run. My job was to play as a witness, so I had to do so, now. Starting here. "Something you'd like to tell me, Toshiro?" Agent Gibbs asked me.

I took a sip of water, taking in a few deep breaths, before looking at the man, and answer him. "Eh...I, uh...I know about Benny." I admitted, wiping my eyes, and sniffling up some of the mucus build up in my nose. "I heard my dad talk about him, with my mom." I added, taking another sip of water, and letting out another light sniffle.

The 'elder' man gave me a few tissues, and allowed me to blow my nose, and waited patiently. His file said he was good with kids, and this day only gave me a glimpse on how. I guess having a child once helped him grow the patience, because I never could. "Toshiro," he started again, placing a hand on my arm, "what did your parents say?" He questioned.

I folded my hands, rubbing my right thumb on the back of my left hand, slightly crouching a bit more than when I first sat down. "My mom was asking who killed Angelo. My dad was saying that Angelo was hurt by Benny. My mom began crying, and my dad started calling him a bastard. He said: 'The day I see him again, I'll strangle him, myself!'...I just couldn't believe it!"

My eyes were bawling up again, by that point, but I forced myself to wipe my eyes until the tears stopped forming. By that point, the federal agent was holding me close, one arm around my shoulders. "It's okay!" He repeated this in a light whisper. After a few tense moments, he started up questions, again. "Toshiro,...how do you know about Benny?" He asked, softly.

* * *

i kno i dont update fast enough, but no worries, the nxt chap will b there sooner, i promise. hope uve enjoyed!\

~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
